Stardust: The Last Batpony
by 7Keys
Summary: Stardust "Fox" Destiny was happy with her life in the peaceful village of batville. Until one fateful day, everything changed... in a truly horrifying way. Nothing like watching your entire race getting slathered and then getting enslaved by the ponies that murdered them. [Full summary inside] OC's POV


***Crying* OMG I don't know what to do! First my family became homeless and stuck in a motel, low on money, and a little low on food. Next at like 11:00 pm today(?) I completely broke down crying, worrying, and shaking well TRYING to sleep! Then about a hour ago my mama and daddy had a big fight and mama kicked daddy out! Now I feel as if my world has came crashing down on me, I cant stop crying now! What am I going to doooooo?!**

 **Sorry about the drama but I needed to get this out , ok? *Sniff***

 **Summary:** Stardust "Fox" Destiny is a young batpony that's from a ancient land outside equestria. One fateful night she watch all of her race get slattered right in front of her eyes. Shortly after, stardust finds a trail of her elder brothers -Dark Angel's- blood leading into the forest. Coming to the conclusion that Dark survived she becomes determined to find him. But before she can start searching, she gets enslaved by her race murders. Fortunately she managed to escape but not without haunting scars, both phisically and mentally. Now in equestria, can she overcome her haunting memories of all that stuff that's happened to her? Can Stardust open up to her adoptive mother Pinkie Pie, fluttershy, and their four friends so she can recover and let them help find her brother? Or will she give in to her inner demons?

Follow Stardust Destiny, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and the rest of the mane six on the emotional first arc of this tale as Pinkie learns to be a mother and finds out that something's cant be fixed with just a simple smile. Stardust battles herself. Fluttershy finds out someponies have a reason to be afraid. And the mane 6 thinks there is more to equestria then just harmony and friendship.

 **Ok so a couple of things to know, ok? This fanfic will probably have a few small tints of things that's found in other books and/or anime. Also, some things are maybe not very kid friendly. If you haven't seen any episode in season 5 then I suggest you go watch them before you read this.**

 **Warnings: Slight dark!fic, blood, brief slavery, monsters, hybrids, OC-centric, Anthros, emotional outbursts, filly molestation, some more stuff.**

 **Genre: Horror(?), Supernatural, Angst, family. Um...**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Four years ago a mysterious blast of magical energy swept across the globe. This energy started changing ponies, Griffins, dragons, and many more in strange ways. For example; We ponies started walking on our back hooves, We can still walk on all fours but we don't really feel the need to. There's still changes going on with our DNA though, its slowly changing. So do to these changes we started wearing clothes.

My name is Stardust "Fox" Destiny. I'm a seven year old batpony filly with a pure white coat and a messy very light blue mane that looks similar to the pictures I've seen of that fluttershy mare when she was my age. My eyes are ice blue. I have slit pupils, ear turffs, and dark blue bat like wings **(AN: Think of Luna's batpony guards or look at the cover photo)**. Unlike normal ponies I have a fox tail, the base of my tail is white and the fur on the end is of course very light blue. I don't like other ponies staring at my tail so I dye the white part the color of my mane so that it looks like a normal pony tail. I haven't discovered my talent so I don't have a cutie mark yet.

I'm from a hidden land outside equestria known as obliterra, home of the monster ponies, the land of the forgotten ones. My family is distant relatives of the rulers of obliterra, King fatum and Queen destinare.

I live in a small town called batville. Its located in the in a very thick forest by the name of hollow woods. The forest is so thick it lidderly blocks out almost all the sunlight, not that we mind because 89.7% of the towns residents as batponies and 10.6% is vamponies, so we prefer to stay out of the sun. It kinda looks like Hollow Shades.

My friend is a dragon my age named Jade Gemstone. He is a beautiful shade of violet with midnight blue spines, with eyes that are emerald green. He's from a strange clan of dragons called the Gemstone clan. Unlike other dragons; the adult dragons of the Gemstone clan are about 5-7 heads taller then a full grown stallion. Their also NOT greedy, they still have very mild greed but they are not overloaded with it. They are a caring, protective, and peaceful clan of dragons.

Today was supposed to be a very special day for my kind, it was the day that every batpony alive comes together in the valley of bats for five days. But I never knew that this day would be the most darkest and haunting day of my life...


End file.
